6teenfandomcom-20200215-history
Burger McFlipster's
Burger McFlipster's is a diner-style fast food restaurant that Wyatt works at. He took a job at the restaurant in "A Ding from Down Under" after being fired from Underground Video, and held it throughout the rest of the series. At Burger McFlipster's, staff are required to sing about and to the food. This is because the head manager, Tim, believes that singing to food makes it taste better. To assist them with this task, they have a songbook called the Burger Bible. Frequently, the songs they sing have melodies based on nursery rhymes or military cadences, both of which are in the public domain. Tim takes singing very seriously. When Jonesy worked there in "A Ding from Down Under," he was going to be fired mainly because of his terrible singing voice. Similarly, Wayne went from being Tim's favorite employee in "6 Teens and A Baby" to being one of his least liked simply because he can't sing. Wyatt, meanwhile, got a promotion to assistant manager after only his first couple of days on the job because of his excellent singing voice (which, to be fair, increased sales by almost 25% whenever he was behind the grill and singing). Unlike many fast-food restaurants, Burger McFlipster's (or at least the one in the mall) is constructed in such a manner that the grills for the burgers are close to the serving counter and visible to customers. As a result, Wyatt's singing is usually simultaneous with him flipping burgers. Such construction is unusual because most fast-food places have the kitchen closed off, away from prying eyes. This is for multiple reasons, most notably the desire to avoid having hot grease spatter on customers. However, there are restaurants that are known to allow the customer to watch food preparation, with Fatburger being one of the most notable burger joints to do this. Besides Wyatt, Wayne, and Jonesy, other characters that have worked at Burger McFlipster's include Jude, George and Gracie Bickerson, and Lacey. Unlike Jonesy, none of these were fired for their poor singing voices. Jude took the job in "Over Exposed" so that he could eat free fries that had sat under a heat lamp for over 20 minutes, while the Bickersons took their jobs in "2-4-1" both for the money and for the free hot water, which they used (along with all the old people in the mall) on their tea breaks. The Bickersons quit after Burger McFlipster's started charging for hot water (which meant that they would have to pay for tea breaks), but Jude was never seen quitting, although it's assumed that he did. Lacey, meanwhile, may have taken the job in an attempt to get closer to Wyatt, but quit the job after he broke up with her. Trivia *The restaurant appears to be a combination parody of McDonald's and restaurants with staff that are required to sing. The name is a portmanteau of the fast-food chains Burger King and McDonald's. *This marks one of the few jobs that Jonesy has not been fired from; instead, he quit. This was largely due to the fact that Wyatt was assigned to fire him, and gave Jonesy the opportunity to quit instead. *Wyatt once wrote a jingle for them in "Selling Out To The Burger Man". *Wyatt's boss, Tim, apparently practices dancing with the meat in the freezer. **In addition, whenever he finds an employee alone in the freezer, he automatically assumes that they were meat-dancing, and enlists them as his "ballroom dancing students". Thus far, this has happened to Wyatt (in "Sweet 6teen") and Wayne (in "Role Reversal"). *The store has a rule mandating that employees, or at least front-line employees, smile at least once every ten seconds. **Despite this, Wyatt is seen breaking this rule multiple times. Category:Stores